totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Gerald
Gerald is a character labeled The Paranoid Kid on Return to Total Drama Island. He also was a contestant on Return to Total Drama Action. Gerald has always been described as "jittery", "nervous", and "weird". Ever since he was a young boy, Gerald has had irrational fears of almost everything. Gerald hates his constant state of fear, and wishes to win RTDI, so that he may use the prize money to seek help for his fears. Return to Total Drama Island When Gerald arrived on Total Drama Island in Welcome Back to Camp Wawanakwa!, he near immediately had a spazz attack and tried to attack Chris when Chris mentioned his name. He supposedly calmed down after being restrained by Charlie and Morgan. In Out of the Tree and On To the Ground, Gerald was placed on The Soaring Ducks, and likely expressed confusion with the rest of his team over the name. Midway through the challenge, Gerald started spacing out and throwing handfuls of pine needles into the air, complaining that they were poking him in the hand. He ignored Rachael's complaints, and threw one last handful down. The last handful he threw down hit Kevin in the face, and causing him to plummet out of the tree, pulling several others with him. Gerald managed to stay in the tree until the end of the challenge, when Tristan leaped onto the cords of his fallen teammates and pulled everyone down. His team lost, and in the first Campfire Ceremony of the season, Gerald was voted out. The next time Gerald appears is Shady Hotshot: Glasses of Death, where he, and the other eliminated campers are allowed to make a plea to be voted back into the competition. Before he arrives, Kevin shows concern with the possibility of Gerald returning to the game. Gerald is the first camper to make his plea. He takes out a handful of pine needles, and begins reenacting the incident that caused his elimination, claiming he is no longer 'weird'. Chris eventually stops him. Gerald did not return to the game. He later appears in Anything You Can Do...You Probably Suck At, when the eliminated campers are put in charge of the final five challenges. Each eliminated campers set up their own challenge for the final five to take on. When Steven makes a statement about being watch, Gerald starts to spazz out, thinking someone is watching him. Edward then shoves him to the ground. Gerald gets up, and begins explaining the challenge, but freaks out, and screams at the final five, demanding to know why they are looking at him. Reese reminds him that he was talking to them, and that is why they were looking at him. Gerald apologizes, and finishes explaining the challenge. Gerald's challenge was to hold ten pound weights in your outstretched arms. All of the final five passed his challenge. He later watches Reese and Laura compete for invincibility, and supposedly glares at Tristan when he roots for Laura over Reese. After Reese wins invincibility, Gerald boards the Luxury Boat of Luxury, and leaves the island again. The eliminated campers, including Gerald return to the island one final time, for the season finale in Old Endings Bring New Beginnings. It is unknown who Gerald wanted to win. When Quinn is making her speech, she refers to Gerald as one of the contestants who doesn't seem to function normally. After the final three quit, Gerald is one of the sixteen campers randomly selected to compete in season two. Return to Total Drama Action Gerald arrives on the film lot with the other fifteen contestants in Refresher Island. After Kevin talks about his luck changing, Gerald frowns slighty, and looks at the ground. While David and Shannon are arguing, Gerald notices Chris' car coming, and pushes Shannon out of the way. He is unable to do the same for David, however, who ends up getting hit by the car. Gerald, along with the other contestants, rush to David's aid, seconds later. Gerald looks at David, puzzled, when David stands, showing no injuries. When the teams are announced as Boys vs. Girls, Gerald joins in the cheer, with the other guys, when they decide on 'Team Masculine' as their team name. For the pirate movie challenge, Andrew assumes command over Team Masculine, and directs Gerald to act as a decoy. When Edward, who was standing next to Gerald, is knocked off his feet by a card table, Gerald falls to his knees, and begins to cry. Kevin attempts to find out why he is acting this why, but Gerald tells him to leave him alone, and shoves Kevin away. Team Masculine wins the challenge. After the Femme Fatales exit their Gilded Chris Ceremony, they see Gerald, and the rest of Team Masculine waiting. The boys settle into their trailer, in Not Another Team Movie. Kevin notices Gerald is not among them, and goes outside to look for him. He finds Gerald with his head buried in his arms. Gerald finally admits that the reason he started crying during the previous challenge was because when he was younger, he and his mother were in a traumatic car accident. Ever since, Gerald has been afraid of many things, as he is constantly fearing for his own safety. He starts to cry again, after confiding his story in Gerald. Kevin gives Gerald a quick hug, and tells him that he will be there, if Gerald ever wants to talk. Kevin then heads back inside the trailer, leaving Gerald be. During the basketball challenge, Gerald is one of the five members of his team to compete. During his inspirational speech, Kevin refers to Gerald as 'weak'. Team Masculine win this part of the challenge. Gerald does not take part in the second challenge, but Team Masculine wins anyway, earning them invincibility for the day. While the guys are celebrating their victory, Gerald asks to speak to Kevin. Kevin smiles, and agrees to talk. Gerald is shown relaxing in the Team Masculine trailer, in the beginning of You, Ruined, singing along to a song on his iPod. For the challenge, Team Masculine is chosen to go first, do to winning the previous challenge. However, Reese and David ruin the challenge for Gerald and his team, before Gerald has a chance to really do anything at all. Team Masculine loses their first challenge of the season. At the elimination ceremony, Gerald receives a Gilded Chris, and is therefor safe from elimination. Reese is eliminated, and Gerald, with the rest of the team, watches as Reese and Parker say their goodbyes. Later, after the elimination ceremony, Gerald and Kevin are the only two who don't go back to their trailer. Instead, Gerald mentions to Kevin how he feels sorry for splitting up Reese and Parker, knowing how close friends they are. Gerald then admits that he feels like Kevin is his very best friend, saying how much he has helped him get through his issues. The two friends then bump fists, and head back inside. The confessional trailer is introduced, in Child's Nightmare on Halloween in Urban Texas: Part Thirteen. While Gerald is mentioned having used the confessional, he is not shown doing so, making Gerald and Nicole the only contestants not shown in the confessional. Gerald stares awkwardly at Chris, when Chris refers to the day's movie genre as 'dead teenager' movies. Gerald and his team easily survive the first part, the graveyard, portion of the challenge without losing a single member. However, during the second part of the challenge, Team Masculine becomes the main victims in the challenge. Gerald is the first person to notice that David is no longer with the group, and brings it to the attention of his team. Gerald pleads with his team to go back for David, but Andrew assures him that there is nothing they can do. After Kevin is taken out of the challenge, the teens hide in the kitchen area of the fake summer camp, and Gerald helps Edward, Tristan and Andrew barricade the door with the refriderator. While he is doing this, Chef Hatchet, who is playing the killer, manages to push his arm through the door, and pull Gerald through, eliminating him from the challenge. Gerald is later seen with the other victims of the summer camp portion challenge, David and Tristan. Team Masculine loses their second challenge in a row. At the elimination ceremony, Gerald receives a Gilded Chris, and Kevin is eliminated. However, Gerald decides to trade places with Kevin, saying that he needs to go back into the world, to see if he really has learned anything from Kevin. Gerald bids Kevin good luck, and departs from the competition. Gerald appears again, a few episodes later, during The Aftermath. Gerald is the final guest to appear. Upon arriving, Gerald is met with much fanfare from the audience. Nicole, one of the hosts, notes that Gerald had been playing a much better game, than during season one, and questions him as to why he decided to drop out of the game to save Kevin. Gerald responds by saying that he only joined the competition to get help with his fear, something that Kevin managed to do. Gerald adds that he felt it would be selfish to go after the money, since he already acheived what he was after. The co-host, Morgan, points out that if Kevin were to be the next one voted out, Gerald's sacrifice would have been pointless. Before Gerald can formulate a response, the episode ends. Gerald appears one last time, in The Aftermath II: Really Jacked Up Stuff Goes Down, Ya'll. After it is announced that the two month gap between episodes was due to 'technical difficulties', Gerald, annoyed, points out that the 'technical difficulty' was merely a broken coffee machine. When asked how life has been going since his elimination, Gerald happily replies that he's been getting treatment, and has even made a few new friends. Morgan then accidentally insults Gerald, by pointing out his erractic behavior on season one. Later, near the end of the show, Kevin voices his anger towards the show, stating that the other contestants voted him off despite trying to do good. When Kevin leaves in a fit of anger, Gerald follows after him. Trivia *Gerald's picture is entirely based on Ezekiel from Total Drama Island. The colors of his sweater and pants are switched with the colors of Ezekiel's hoodie and pants. *Both Gerald and the character he is based on, (Ezekiel), were the first characters eliminated from their respective works. Chris even told Gerald the same thing he did Ezekiel in the first episode. *Gerald did not receive a marshmellow *Gerald was the first Soaring Duck to be eliminated, and the first character overall. *Gerald was not intended to be the first camper eliminated, but ended up being first when the author accidentally put him on the Ducks, instead of the intended Foxes, and then didn't feel like going back and editing.